Portal:Matrion
The Matrion have evolved in different ways, depending on what continent they came from. In general they are large, dragon-like creatures with exoskeletons. The Kojin evolved on Kobocca. They are tall, humanoid, draconic creatures whose skin colour varies from gray to green. The Koji males are taller than the Xao females and are more muscular. The Xei are similar in appearance with the exeption of their four legs. The genders are only differnciated by their skin colour, Xei males are yellow and Thax females are gray. The Supremes are the largest of the three sub-species. They have five legs and no eyes. There increased brain power allows them certain abilities that place them at the top of the evolutionary chain. This has prompted them to become the figure heads in the Trade Federation. They are asexual and reproduce in the same manner. Government The Matrion Trade Fedration and it's separate species, by laws set by the supremes, come under a single name and are to be considered equals. Unfortunately, this is not always the case. As previously stated, there are Supremes that oversee certain tasks within the Matrion such as: The adherance of laws, directed by Supreme Zien Quong. Commerce, directed by Supreme Dej Injin. The most sought after post. These Supremes tend to have more trouble with attempted assassinations than any other due to the lucrative nature of their position. Constructive administration, directed by Supreme Xij Quan. These Supremes are in charge of building specific community centres, markets and ships. They may be a Trade Federation, but the Supremes make the decisions that affect it. This effects their interaction as most of the supremes are somewhat mistrusting. They are literally bound to a code of conduct. Within their brains lies a small lump of tissue known as the Praeterducorium which regulates their behaviour. This is not always a good thing, however, as slight genetic malfunctions can cause uncontrollable misbehaviour and in more serious cases, complete insanity. Social Structure With the Supremes in charge there is a tight but somewhat unfair social structure. They appear at the bottom of the totem pole. The Xei are highly valued members of society and have trading and political rights above those of the others, appearing in second place. The Koji and Xao are considered equals yet slightly inferior, appearing side by side in third position. The Matrion value the rights of their citizens as well as equality between genders. Of course money speaks louder than words or actions for many federal organisms. The law system is rather strict as there are large capacity prison complexes on Xanatron and other planets. Other then a document containing a few basic laws: No killing, no stealing, etc. there is no full list of conduct. There is a high crime rate, compared to most empires. They have no apparent deities or state religious beliefs, but they have worshiped tribal gods in the past and still refer to them. Such as Kumangi, used most notably in vulgar expressions. The Matrion have constructed vast structures, an example of which are the massive statues of past Supremes. Music in this culture is played on instruments such as flutes, pianos and a strange harp like device. Entertainment mainly consists of Operas, Classical concerts and Circus performances. Though officially illegal, brawling is also a largely enjoyed by those willing to partake and their audiences. The lush fertile environment in which the planet Xanotron currently exists is a basis for the cities, most of which are built around forests and large plantations. Towering trees appear within the cities, some of which have buildings attached to them. Primordials Many of these cities share land with tribes of similar, more primitive tree-dwelling Matrion. They of course are required to pay rent. Culture Koji and Xei, both if which are "standards" citizens, exist in large numbers. They have many of the same rights, but the Xei are more respected in society. Many of these adhear to laws set by the Justice Supremes. Many citizens socialize well with others of their own species, but there are a few exemptions, such as racism in the the slowly advancing continents. Engineering, medical practice, performers and independant traders are the most sought after jobs, as there are few others to choose from that provide good income. Most civilians spend there days haggling, tending to their young hatchlings and will occasionally visit the local palace to pay tribute to a local Supreme and give their opinions on how their society could be improved. Travel is not considered an importance as all of the cities require large work forces and travel is also extremely expensive. Language The Matrion language is a composite of several languages. A widely used subtext is used in major cities is Jammat. In the grand palaces and built up areas of matroterra, Haikuru is used to adress Supremes. Upon first contact, a Matrion may speak in Sawat as it's pronunciation is very similar to many species in the SDE. The composite language is known as Sahn shei (triple tounge) some words include: oi hello, sivu please, graci you, d'yu bye. Jammat and Sawat are both spoken in a constant passive voice, where as Haikuru is invariably spoken in passive, but lacks anything in the vein of 2nd person singular and plural pronouns. Lettering The current lettering system Interaction with other Civilizations The Federation upholds strong economic, albeit one-sided relationships with other species in the SDE Galaxy and some extragalactic civilizations. They will not openly declare war unless provoked or stolen from, but will march any trespassing ships out of there territory at gun point. One thing that will get there attention, is insulting their "Supreme Honour" as traders. As previously mentioned they do have compassionate tendencies, assisting races close to them that suffer from disasters for a "generously small price". Trading with other species is a Matrion specialty, they trade weapons with the Ran'Cor, technology with Ritosian and raw materials with the Xavin and Ravenoids. Planets Xanatron and it's moon Zeta are the only major planet under Matrion control. The Valkary temple in the city Feht ei Mon is one of the largest structures on the planet, that houses the Confedorate Union of Supremes. They have around 10,007 systems in Sagittarius and 15 colonies in the Milky Way. Zeta is not a highly valued world, but is important to the Matrion for it's abundance of the material, ghirizium F2, which is a highly versatile material that is used in the construction of buildings and ships. History The Matrion evolved quickly due to the vast amount of dangerous creatures on Xanatron. They became traders shortly after the other continents were discovered, circa 39,000 years ago. Rather than constantly steal resources, the Xei developed their strategy first. This involved trading Ghidorium F, which up until a certain point was worthless, for supplies from Kojin. At some point in their history, they discovered the Supremes. These creatures taught them how to use elements to their advantage. Under the Supremes, the Matrion as a whole began to evolve further and became a full-fledged civilization, that culminated into a Federation around 21,000 years ago. Countless wars were started between those who valued their religious belief and those who valued trading, fragmenting the Federation for a short period. The latter came out on top and decided to side with the military orientated elements. This ended in them becoming a space faring race and re-established the Federation about 19,000 years ago. They attracted the attention of the Ran'Cor and where inducted into the Pantheon as a result of their willingness to help the Ritosians after their own war. They would have to pay for this and brought the Na'Xon (approximately 0,14 Nras) into circulation as the standard currency for the S.D.E. They discovered the still developing KMF space fleets a little over 10,000 years ago. They used their bargaining talents to gain access to many secrets about the Federation and other still developing empires. Arsenal The Matrion are not a rigidly militaristic civilization like the Ran'Cor, or a particularly technologically advanced race like the Ritosian. They do, however, have a wide assortment of weaponry that they themselves have developed. One such example is the energy siphoning devices that are used to steal power from ships. Other than this they tend to use ships with weapons given to them by the other members of the Union. Technology Matrion technology is the least advanced in the Sagittarius Galaxy, but slightly more so than many species that evolved in the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. They are only capable of inter-galactic travel by means of the Omega Gate. This device has a receiver close to Xorgraria, where the Matrion discovered more advanced technology that allowed them to colonize the area. Their one true technological advancement is a device capable of transforming energy into matterand vice-versa. Military Main Article: L'Armatus Supremus Matronus L'Armatus Supremus Matronus are the main military force of the Supreme Collective. This is composed of three major factions: Chimera, the terrestrial defence forces; Zanatu, the major space defence force; Juranko, the main special attack fleets. All military units double as trading vehicles and cargo transport. A large portion of the ships, vehicles and offensive weaponry used by L'Armatus is imported from the Raan'Corian Imperio Novo, please follow the link above for a full list of cruisers specific to the Matrion. |}} Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Sagittarius Dwarf Eliptical Galaxy